The Champ Is Destroyed 3: Happy Endings For All
by Xmastreelites
Summary: SLASH After getting a rough revenge on Randy, Cena has calmed down and grabbed Cody. John finishes his plans for payback with a more sexual approach. Happy endings for all. Part of my trio of sick porn. Extreme, proceed with caution


_Part 2 of this story was much more focused on anger and violence. Cena released his rage on Randy. __This final chapter is more sexual in nature._

It had been almost too easy for Cena to lure Cody outside of the hotel. He'd texted from Randy's phone and like a little puppy, Cody had come out to play. John was on him and dragging him to the Camaro before the younger man even had a chance to scream. Now Cena was rolling back down the highway, back to his retreat where he'd left Randy. Beside him, Rhodes was seat-belted in, his wrists bound behind his back and strong duct tape wrapped around his head, covering his mouth.

From the corner of his eye, John noticed how Cody's chest rose and fell prominently. The boy was breathing hard and John actually feared for his safety. He didn't want to smother Cody, just get him back. Then he noticed Rhodes moved his hips around slightly and John was disgusted. This minion slut of Randy's was getting hot.

Seeing an opportunity, Cena slammed on the brakes, making Cody scream in his throat and jerk forward in his seatbelt. John disappeared behind a secluded, rural gas station. He turned the engine off and looked at Cody. "Are you turned on by this?" He wanted Cody to feel ashamed.

Rhodes refused to nod his head or make a sound. Cena unfastened the seatbelt holding Cody in safely. He rubbed Cody's crotch and the young man moaned. His cock was hard. Cena roughly pulled Rhodes' jeans down and took in the sight of Cody's big member, totally stiff. John had taken out his true rage on Randy and his mood was calmer now. He felt softer inside and not as hellbent on getting blood. And he honestly felt that Cody was more of an underling to Randy and probably performed at the Viper's whim.

"I bet you liked getting to beat up on me, didn't you, Cody?" Cena asked close to the bound man's ear. "Bet it's the only time Randy wasn't using you up." He grasped Cody's cock and stroked it slowly. "Am I right?"

Closing his eyes and moaning, Cody nodded "yes." Cena's fingers slipped down to Cody's balls and pinched and squeezed making the man whine in his throat. Cena squeezed a bit harder and Rhodes was lifting off the seat trying to take the pressure away. He continued making groaning noises and little whimpers. It made Cena hot. He pumped Cody's big dick again, watching the younger man get more and more turned on. Cena released it and got out of the car. He came around to Cody's side and opened the door. John grabbed him by the arm and jerked him out.

"But you did some bad stuff to me too, Cody," John was speaking roughly. "Didn't you?"

Rhodes was silent and wide-eyed. Cena bent Cody over the hood of the car. Rhodes' cheek smacked the still-hot hood with an audible noise. John pulled Cody's jeans down to his ankles. "You tried to humiliate me, Cody," Cena growled. "Payback." He slapped Cody's bare ass hard and the younger man got loud and tried moving. Cena held him down with a strong arm and spanked Cody's ass as roughly as Cody had spanked his the week before.

Rhodes squirmed but was over-powered by his larger coworker. Cena spanked Cody until his ass was bright red and then he couldn't fight the urge to get up against Cody and pump his own clothed penis against Cody's ass. John released his cock and rubbed it between Cody's cheeks. Rhodes began to moan softly.

Seeing Cody like this, bound and gagged and bent over the hood of the muscle car made John want to fuck the kid in the worst way. He seriously considered doing it but got nervous. Someone might have seen his car go behind the station. Maybe the police had been called. He walked Cody back to the car and belted him in, the smaller man's pants still down. That part turned Cena on.

When Cena turned onto the deserted back road, Cody began breathing hard, this time in fear. Inside the barn, Orton raised his head and thanked the lord above that John had returned. He looked to the door and saw John walk a bound and gagged Cody through the door. The younger man's jeans were open and Randy wondered what mischief had happened before their arrival.

"Told ya I had him stashed somewhere," John told Randy and smirked. "Cody is gonna help me out, aren't you?" He put an arm around Rhodes. "Aren't you?" John asked threateningly. Cody shook his head "yes" and looked at Randy, hoping his eyes were saying how sorry he was.

In front of Randy to either torture him or turn him on, John slowly stripped Cody and fondled the naked man's cock, getting it stiff and making Cody moan. "Leave him alone," Randy barked. "He's mine. He only did those things because I told him to. Your problem is with me."

"Cody, show your boyfriend how well you suck my cock." Cena ripped the tape from Cody's head and the young man took in a deep breath, relieved. John was already pushing him to his knees. The bigger man pulled his cock out and pushed Cody towards it. "Take it," He urged and Rhodes wrapped his sweet lips around John's dick and began sucking him like a pro. John pulled him away and moved closer to Randy and pushed Cody onto his back in the dirt. He kneeled and shoved his cock back into Cody's mouth, making him take it from below John.

"Look at Randy," Cena told the young man and Cody shifted his eyes to Randy as John fucked his mouth. "You see that, Orton? See how your boy likes my cock?" John straddled Cody's face and lowered his upper body onto his forearms. He fucked Cody's mouth as if it were pussy or in this case, tight ass. Cody gurgled and sputtered. Randy looked on, full of rage, but hard as stone. Cena finally gave the smaller man a break and got off him.

"You guys are going to be surprised at how a good boy like me found some tools to teach you two a lesson." He grabbed a small duffle bag and removed a stainless steel anal toy. Both Cody and Randy looked stunned. "Yeah, impressive, I know." Cena held up the tool which consisted of stainless steel anal balls that began small and graduated to larger ones.

Randy had definitely seen such on kink porn sites but never experienced one. Cena unbound Cody and allowed him to stretch his arms. "Take it," John told him, putting the tool in Cody's hand. Apparently used to taking orders, Rhodes grasped the toy. "Here, I'm not as sick as you might think," John said and gave Cody lube.

Cena turned his attention to Randy. "Get up on your knees. You're going to get as used as I was." Randy remained still so John jerked him to his knees, giving his arms a good yank against the chains holding him to the beam. "Get over here, Rhodes," Cena ordered.

"Fuck him, Cody. You listen to me," Randy barked.

"Yeah, Cody pick a side – the guy tied up and useless or the one who can kick your ass and then rape your disgusting, faggot ass." Cena stared at the younger man who was shaking. He went to Randy.

"I'm sorry, Randy," Cody told him and moved behind him. Rhodes blocked out his partner's pleas and poured lube down the interesting toy. Damn, he'd been used by Randy many times before and he was actually looking forward to invading Orton's ass with the punishing toy.

Feeling Cody's slick finger play at his hole, Randy was angered. He realized that Cena was pretty damn smart. It was much worse having his "boy" work his ass over than having John do it. He couldn't stand feeling Cody's fingers penetrating him like he had a right to. Cody was his! And now that little ingrate was using him.

Orton jerked at the feeling of the frigid instrument pressing at his hole. Though lubed with warm lube, the stainless steel was still quite cold. Cody was in another zone now, watching as he pressed each steel ball through Randy's tight sphincter muscles. The first few were nothing for a slut like Randy but as Cody began pushing the larger balls inside, Randy grunted and winced.

"How many do you think he can take, Cody?" John asked his little helper.

"He can take em all," Rhodes said roughly and proceeded to open Randy wider and wider.

"Fuck! Stop it Cody. That's it. No more!" Randy was at his breaking point.

"Actually there's three more Randy," Cody told him coldly and slipped the first of the three into Randy's abused hole. Randy groaned loudly and winced.

"Cody, stop!"

The young man paused and Orton felt some relief. "Beg me to stop," Cody replied boldly. He was getting off on getting some payback on a man who'd used him thoroughly on many occasions.

"I don't fuckin beg you for shit!" Randy yelled, enraged. He cried out loudly as Cody slowly fed the next steel ball into him, it's diameter the largest Randy had ever taken. "Fuck!" Orton yelled but refused to be broken by Cody.

The young man's cock was as stiff as he could possibly be - punishing Randy like this. Cena slipped up behind Rhodes and began stroking his cock. Cody moaned and leaned back on the broad chest of the man behind him. "Finish it," John whispered in Cody's ear.

Slowly, torturing Randy, Cody pressed the huge steel ball into his partner. For a moment, Orton felt he couldn't breathe. He choked out a low, "Fuck it hurts."

Cena whispered something in Cody' ear again. It made the younger man smile wickedly. They allowed Randy's to whine and whimper for a bit and then suddenly, Cody ripped the tool out. Every steel ball came through Randy's tight hole at high speed. Orton screamed and fell to his side, his asshole burning.

"Back on your knees, bitch," John demanded and he and Cody pulled Orton back up. "Fuck him if you want to," Cena told Cody.

"I want to," Cody said quickly.

"Don't touch me, Rhodes. That's not your place!" If Randy had to suffer the degradation of getting fucked against his will by a guy he ordered around on a daily basis, he'd be broken completely.

Cody lined up his cock to Randy's loosened hole. "I'm fucking you, Randy," Cody told him directly. He pushed his length into Orton and the bound man grunted loudly.

"You're not off the hook, ya know," John told Cody as he slipped behind him and pushed at the younger man's entrance with a lubed, condom-covered cock. Cody moaned and accepted Cena's cock deep inside.

The hot, dirty train of flesh moved as one – Cena pumping Cody's ass while Cody buried himself in Orton. It took a moment to get the rhythm mastered but finally the two were moving in unison.

Willing himself to remain quiet, Randy's cock had hardened and his young partner's cock was stimulating him deep inside. He refused to let his pleasure be known. Although hearing the hot noises of both Cena and Rhodes was making him hotter and hotter. Low moans escaped his lips.

Cena pulled slowly from Cody and moved to Randy's face. He lifted the man's chin. "You upset you like getting so used?"

John pulled the condom off and tossed it on the ground. He pushed at Randy's lips. "Open up," He coaxed and Orton gave in and took Cena's cock. Right away, John was moaning. Meanwhile, Rhodes was groaning with pleasure. He smacked Orton's ass hard and Randy grunted loudly.

Though later he'd have to face it, Randy let himself go and began moving back into Cody's cock and moaning. He sucked John eagerly. He liked playing slut for the moment. His partner reached under him and pumped his cock.

Cena was first to lose it. He shot off in Randy's hungry mouth and the Viper took it like a whore. Cody jerked Randy until he came hard, groaning loudly. Cody finished off the triple climax by exploding in Randy's ass.

_Later_

All three men rode in silence in Cena's car. Orton was withdrawn and refused to look at either. He knew John had made things equal. His pride would recover. Cody had found a new sense of empowerment that he'd continue to explore with or without his partner. John had gotten his sweet revenge and developed a sick little attraction to the two men.

At the hotel, all three swore that the events would never be spoken of again.


End file.
